Madoka and Weevil and duel kingdom and the future
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this tale Madoka's in Yugi's place and falls in love with Weevil and they promise to duel in the finals but Yugi is there as a magical boy who wished to take part in the duel kingdom tournament and has a crush on Madoka as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Madoka Magica and this is just for fun

Chapter 1

Madoka kamane and her friend Joey waited to to board the boat to duel kingdom.Madoka handed one of her stars to joey and they boarded.Madoka walked the ship and bumped into a duelest.Weevil Underwood looked at the girl and blushed.Madoka saw him offer his hand and took it."I am Weevil Underwood"He said."I know I am a fan"Madoka said."I heard you have Exodia can I see it"Weevil asked.Madoka nodded and handed him the cards.

Weevil then thought about tossing them overboard but handed them back because he found her cute.Madoka smiled at him "How about a trade"She asked."Why and what did you have in mind"Weevil asked."We switch decks and promise to meet in the finals"Madoka said.Weevil blushed and nodded ok taking her deck and giving her his.Madoka looked throu the deck as he kissed her.Weevil noticed Madoka blush and walked away.Joey came over after getting nee cards"What was that about Madoka"He asked."Nothing Madoka said blushing as they reached duel kingdom.

Madoka watched Weevil duel with her deck and saw him play exodia to win one star.Weevil then watched madoka begin to duel the one he defeated.Madoka played the deck of insect monsters and got the other star.Madoka smiled walking past Weevil who blushed.Joey,Tristan,and Tea were shocked as Madoka went back and kissed Weevil before finding her next opponent.Madoka took on the fishermen duelist and defeated him with great moth.Madoka got two more stars and then thought about her duel against Seto and then Peagses.Madoka looked at the Millennium puzzle and thought I am glad I solved this.

Madoka then saw a strange labyrinth opened."What is this she said as she switched with her other self"She thought."Madoka Kamane this is a labyrinth and that is the magical boy Yugi Muto who wished to be a part of this tournment.Madoka watched him battle a witch that was treasure themed.Yugi attacked with his magical girl and boy themed deck and defeated the witch.

Madoka saw him pick up the grief seed."I am Yugi nice to meet you" he said giving her a rose.Madoka blushed and noticed Weevil was jealous.Madoka challanged Yugi to a duel and put all her stars on the line.Yugi did the same.Weevil joined in on watching the duel.Madoka played a face down and ended her turn.Yugi played a face down as well and ended his turn.Weevil watched Madoka play great moth and won the duel."Nice game"Yugi said giving his stars to madoka.Madoka nodded and noticed he had one star left.Weevil came over and hugged Madoka.Madoka smiled wondering why Yugi held one star back.

Madoka then placed the stars in her duel glove.It was night so they set up camp for the night.Weevil took a seat near Madoka"I was gonna toss your exodia cards in the ocean but"Weevil said but was cut off as Madoka kissed him."I know and remember our promise"Madoka said."Yeah see you in the finals"Weevil said kissing Madoka back.Joey,Tea,and Tristian ate there food.Madoka and Weevil joined them.

After dinner Weevil was staring at the stars as Yugi came and challanged him to a duel.Madoka woke up and saw Yugi and Weevil about to duel.Madoka thought "Weevil win this" as Weevil noticed and smiled at her and then the duel started.Yugi started the duel with Sayaka miki witch had 1200 attack and 500 defense and ended his turn.Weevil played Kruiboh and used Mutliply and destroyed the card.Weevil ended his turn and Yugi then played Chris Magica attacks points 800 and defense 400 and deatroyed Kruiboh.Weevil then played swords of reveling light.Weevil then played Exodia and won the duel.After the duel Madoka kissed Weevil who got down on one knee."Will you marry me ?"Weevil asked as he presented a ring that was a pink diamond.Madoka looked at the ring and smiled.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

The sounds of the tree's leaves rustling as Madoka stared at Weevil smiling."I will Give My answer after the tournament"She said.Yugi watched as Madoka walked over and gave him one star."Why Madoka"Yugi asked."I have a felling you should be here Yugi"Madoka said while looking at the millennium puzzle as a helicopter.Madoka,Yugi, and Weevil saw it land in front of them.The pilot got out of the chopper " Madoka , Weevil , and Yugi a special opponent awaits your challenge if you can win you get a spot in the finals of duel kingdom"He said. Madoka had a bad feeling but saw Yugi and Weevil get on the chopper and followed and took a seat.

The chopper took off and landed in front of a big building with the Kiba corp logo.Madoka entered first and passed out as did Yugi and Weevil who followed.When Madoka awoke she saw she was in a master Bedroom and got up.Madoka left and entered the living room and saw a boy playing Video games.Madoka noticed her puzzle was gone and her deck that belonged to Weevil.The boy stopped playing video games "I am Noah Kaiba"He said taking her hand and wanting to play video games with her.Madoka looked at the photos as she took a seat next to Noah on the couch.Madoka wondered where Weevil and Yugi were as Noah handed her a cup of tea.

Madoka drank some tea and looked at Noah "Where is Weevil and Yugi"She asked.Noah smiled "they are just out"He said.Meanwhile Weevil and Yugi woke up in a park in the city.Yugi and Weevil noticed duelist standing in their way.Yugi and Weevil nodded and prepared to duel.Meanwhile Noah left Madoka alone as he went to his dad's office and looked at a photo from before Madoka switched Schools.He was behind her and Sayaka was next to her.Madoka played the game and noticed some snacks were brought as Noah's dad came home.Madoka saw him look at her and walk to his office.

Madoka followed him and heard talking from outside the door."Noah was it a good idea to bring those three here"Gozaburo asked."Its fine I finally get to see who I love and its good practice for trying out this tech"Noah said.Madoka noticed Kyubey as she heard them open the door.Noah looked at Madoka "Lets eat"He said.Madoka followed him to a dinning room and took a seat."Do we really get a spot in the duel kingdom finals for beating what ever opponent it is to earn that reward"Madoka asked."Oh that was a lie Madoka but your still apart of the duel kingdom tournament"Noah said taking a bite of the steak.Madoka nodded while eating the food it taste real but is virtual.Noah looked at Madoka who felt a pain in her head.Noah smiled as she held his hand "Lets go for a walk my girlfriend Madoka"He said.Madoka took his hand and they walked around the city.

Madoka saw Weevil and Yugi and remembered the truth as they dueled countless opponents.Madoka slapped away Noah's hand "What did you do to my Memories"She asked.Noah turned to face her and gave a smirk "Oh nothing Madoka lets head back"He said.Madoka ran towards Weevil and Yugi but Noah grabbed her hand and took her back to their home.Madoka looked at Noah who sat down on the couch and thought "Weevil and Yugi save me soon" as she saw Kyubey.Madoka ran up to Kyubey and kicked him away looking at Noah."I was about to make a wish for you to love me my dear Madoka"Noah said.

Madoka ran through the apartment and hid in a bedroom under the bed.Meanwhile Yugi and Weevil found there way to Noah's after getting an invite to lunch.Weevil and Yugi entered the elevator and entered Noah's apartment.Noah maids showed them to the dining room.Noah was eating as they saw down."Please eat Madoka will join us shortly"Noah said.Weevil and Yugi were about to eat and noticed a smirk on Noah's face."Where is Madoka"Weevil asked."Oh we are old friends"Noah said showing them images from elementary school being best friends.Weevil and Yugi saw Madoka siting in the reading area alone.Noah sat down next to her and became quick friends.Madoka left and saw what Noah was showing them.

Madoka noticed Sayaka was playing with the other kids and remembered that was not the truth.Noah then felt a punch in his arm and saw tears in Madoka's eyes."Show them the truth"She said.Noah sighed and showed the truth Madoka and Sayaka becoming friend's and him playing with other Kids."Thank you Noah"Madoka said.Noah nodded "please accept these drinks as an apology Yugi and Weevil"He said as his butler placed them on the table.Yugi picked it and noticed a strong smell "What is it"He asked.Madoka noticed Noah get up and ignore the question."What is it"Madoka asked."Fine Achool"Noah said.Yugi and Weevil pushed the glasses away.Madoka looked at Noah and picked up the glass "thier is more to it then that"She said about to take a sip.Noah slaped the glass out of her hand "Poison"He answered.

Yugi and Weevil were shocked at the fact Noah went to that extreme.Noah handed Madoka a rose "Please accept my apology"He asked.Madoka notoced the thorns on the rose and siged "The throns will affect my memories"She asked.Noah pulled on his shirt as the rose vanished."Here a map to the exit"He said handing three maps"He said.Madoka left to check out the exits while Yugi decide to keep an eye on Noah.Noah looked at Yugi "So video games"He asked.Yugi nodded sure and started playing a racing game with him.Meanwhile Madoka checked the exits and found them blocked or locked.Madoka ran from exit to exit and found one opened and it lead to Noah's apartment.

Madoka walked over to Noah and Yugi."Welcome back Madoka"Noah said."What"Madoka said.Yugi kept playing the racing game "Noah told me the exits are all fake"He said."True"Noah said."Wait are you friends now Yugi and Noah"Madoka asked."Not really"Both said."Fine where is Weevil Noah"She asked.Noah chuckled "he is taking a nap Madoka in my room"He said.Madoka noticed Kyubey "What happened to Noah"She asked.Noah stood on the couch as Yugi won the fighting game "Finally I will be more then happy to tell You my dear Madoka"He said.Madoka backed away.Noah stood in front of her "I was in the hospital"He said.Madoka remembered "She was in the hospital after his accident checking on him"."I was with you Noah when the doctors rushed me out of the room"."I then heard the doctors talking and asked if you were all right"."I was told I could not see you anymore Noah"She said.Noah nodded "I died but my dad Gozaburo placed brain basically computer and made me a digital program"He said.Madoka took a step back and sat next to Yugi and Noah as they played a racing game."Wow I know we were not friends but still he did not get to live a normal life"Madoka thought.Noah looked at Madoka "That Puzzle you had Madoka its yours if you defeat me in a duel"Noah said.Madoka nodded "Fine but it can wait to the morning"She said.Noah nodded " I have to prepare my deck for our duel by my love for you Madoka i will play fair"He said returning her deck.Madoka took it from his hand and placed in her pocket.

Madoka then watched as Noah kissed her hand to seal the promise and noticed Yugi wanted to punch him.Madoka took Yugi Control "my turn"She said.Yugi nodded sure as Weevil watched the racing game with him.Madoka came in first and looked at Noah who was impressed."Please get some rest everyone tomorrows duel will determine everything"Noah said leaving and entering his room.Noah smirked "I want Madoka to be mine still but I will play fair"He thought laying down on his bed.

end if chapter 2 hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3

The next Morning came and Madoka got out of bed.She saw in the dining room Yugi ,Weevil , Noah , and Gozaburo were eating breakfast.Madoka noticed Weevil and Yugi calling them dad and brother."What did you do to them Noah"She asked.Noah got up "Nothing my dad thought it would be better this way"He said.She noticed the fear in his voice as Noah just handed her the millennium puzzle.

She placed it around her neck and noticed the clock."I see" she said taking a seat at the table.She pointed to thier duel decks."Correct Madoka ,Now then Seto and Mokuba should be on the way"He said preparing to duel her with his deck.Noah handed Madoka her deck from his pocket.Madoka was about to duel as Noah took her hand and they ran.Madoka saw they were at the exit."Why Noah"She asked.Noah smiled "I will save Yugi and Weevil ,I would never let My dad change anything about you the one I love"He said.Madoka smiled as he headed to duel battle.Madoka followed him "Noah we duel together"She said.Noah nodded as they entered his home.

She saw Weevil and Yugi playing Video games.She and Noah saw Gozaburo waiting."We both will duel you we win ,Our freedom"She said."We can't keep them here dad"He said.Gozaburo gave a laugh "Alright but when you lose you all stay forever Madoka and my son Noah"He said.Noah took a breath "Understood dad"He said.The duel was about to begin between Madoka and Noah and Gozaburo but outside the simulation Seto and Mokuba were watching.

Mokuba started going over the files "Brother if Madoka and Noah wins the exits will close in 30 minutes ,and Noah will be trapped if we don't save because the world will be destroyed"He said.Seto nodded looking at the duel as Madoka placed two face downs and Noah placed three face downs."Mokuba brother get to work on saving Our brother Noah's data so we have it"Seto said.Mokuba nodded and got to work.Meanwhile Gozaburo played a piece of exodia and four face downs.

Madoka and Noah worked well as a team and prevented him from summoning Exodia.Madoka and Noah finished the duel with Great moth and Noah had played Shinato, king of a higher plane to win the duel."We won"Madoka said Hugging Noah.Noah blushed as Yugi and Weevil returned to normal.Noah noticed the world was starting to come apart."Follow me now everyone"He said.Madoka nodded and grabbed Weevil and Yugi's hands.Madoka started running following Noah.Weevil and Yugi noticed as the world was being destroyed.Rubble was behind them.

As Noah stopped at the exit.Weevil and Yugi went through first.Madoka smiled at Noah."Thank you ,What's going to happen to you Noah"She asked.Noah pushed Madoka out of the exit."I don't know Madoka ,But at least your safe along with your friends.Meanwhile Mokuba finished getting Noah's data."All four of them are safe"He said.Seto nodded and checked on the pods that opened.Weevil and Yugi got out and fell to thier knees.Madoka got up and noticed tears.She saw Seto and Mokuba.She walked over and smiled seeing Weevil and Yugi were okay but was sad about Noah.

Mokuba showed Madoka a usb."Madoka guess who's data this is"He asked.She scratched her face as her eyes widen "Noah"She said.Mokuba smiled "Yup"He said as she hugged him.Mokuba was blushing as Madoka let go.Seto looked at three "I am glad your safe , but I think its time we left to get back to duel Kingdom"He said.Mokuba looked at the lab "I'll stay here and work on a project idea"He said.Madoka nodded and took Weevil's hand as they left.Yugi walked with Seto as they all got in the helicopter."So how did you know where to find us"Yugi asked.

Seto showed a video on his phone "Gozaburo was taunting me by sending me the video feed"He said.Madoka nodded "When we were their I felt someone else watching besides Kyubey"She said.Weevil hugged Madoka "Whatever you felt , we don't have to worry about it right now whoever it was"He said.Madoka kissed him amd smiled.Seto noticed Yugi was a little jealous.Meanwhile under the helicopter a boy in a red hat was holding onto the railing of the helicopter.

The helicopter landed as Madoka , Weevil , and Yugi got out they hurried off not being seen."Madoka you will be mine"He said.Joey ,Tia , and Tristian came running."Where have you been Madoka and Weevil ,Its been three days but Pegasus knew you would be back"Joey said.Madoka yawned "Its a long story"She said noticing Yugi and Weevil feel Asleep.She smiled and looked to Seto and pointed to his phone.Seto chuckled and played the video as Tia ,Joey , and Tristian watched."So you feel for a trap but then the kid Noah saved all of you Madoka"Tia asked.Madoka nodded laying down in the grass.Joey looked to Seto " So Kibia what's going to happen to Noah"He asked.Seto nodded "Tell Madoka I would like to duel her in the Morning , and My brother Mokuba is working on it"He said getting in the helicopter and flying away.

Meanwhile Mokuba was working in the lab and Made a robot body using the machine's.He then placed the usb drive and downloaded the data to the body.Kyubey watched Mokuba make the body for Noah."Why not make a wish for the work to be done already"He asked.Mokuba looked at Kyubey."I have friends who made wishes with you Kyubey , I figured out what the soul gem is so back away and let me work"He said.

Kyubey turned and left and made his way to duel kingdom and saw the boy that was watching Madoka."Your Rex right how would you like your wish to come true"He said.Rex looked at the creature "What are you"He asked.Kyubey smiled "Mine is Kyubey ,I can grant any wish as long as you accept a destiny of battle"He said.Rex looked to Madoka and Weevil and felt Jealous."I wish for a way to destroy all her relationships"He said.Kyubey granted his wish and Rex Obtained a Cards with His Redish black soul gem."Orcihalcos Cards"He said smirking feeling the chaos they could cause placing them in his pocket.

Meanwhile Morning came and Madoka got up and smiled at her friends asleep.She saw a note Joey Wrote "Kibia wants to duel you ,Just head to the castle"She read.She saw Seto waiting at the duel station."Good Morning Seto"She said.Seto nodded as a helicopter landed and Mokuba got out followed by Noah.Madoka waved.Noah ran up and hugged her."Thanks to Mokuba I am a robot , so i can be repaired"He said.

Madoka nodded as he let go "Glad your safe Noah ,Now then Seto its time to duel"She said taking her place at the duel station.Noah and Mokuba watched the duel and Saw Weevil ,Joey ,Yugi,Tristian , and Tia arrive.Weevil blushed as Madoka played great moth and won the duel.Seto handed Madoka Blue eyes white dragon."A gift because of what my dad put you throu and because of what I did to your granddads card.Madoka smiled and looked at the card "Thank you Seto ,But this is your favourite card"She said.Seto cut her off "Someday I will win it back from you Madoka ,lets leave it at that"He said walking away.Madoka waved them goodbye as Noah ,Mokuba , and Seto left by helicopter.

Madoka looked at Weevil and Yugi."Now then I have enough stars to get into the finals"She said.Weevil took Madoka's right hand as Yugi took her left hand."Will join you Madoka in the finals shortly"Both said kissing her cheeks.Madoka nodded and smiled as the two headed to duel battle with the other duelist.Madoka felt like she was being watched as she stood in front of Pegasus castle.She took a breath and noticed Kyubey wondering who he was talking too.She turned around hearing the castle doors open.She saw Pegasus great her."The first finalist ,Welcome Madoka"He said.Madoka simply smiled and bowed "Thanks for hosting an interesting tournament"She said.Pegasus noticed she was blushing."So lets have some tea"He said.Madoka nodded and went into the castle's dinning room.

She took a seat as did Pegasus.A waiter brought over some tea.Madoka took a sip "First Off I am still mad about what happened to My grandad, but at the same time thanks Pegasus I found a boy I like a lot.Pegasus nodded "I see who is I promise not to harm them"He asked.Madoka blushed "Weevil Underwood"She said.Pegasus spit out his tea "Hun I did not see that coming,anything else"He asked.Madoka scratched her face "He proposed to me ,I said I would give my answer after the tournament"She said.Pegasus chuckled "So what will ,be your answer to Weevil"He asked.Madoka stood up "Sorry I am saving My answer for Weevil Pegasus"She said.Pegasus nodded as Madoka went to take a bath.

Meanwhile Weevil just finished getting enough duel star's.He walked and saw Yugi did the same thing."So We are both in the Semi Finals Yugi"He said.Yugi nodded looking at his phone.Weevil looked at the time as Yugi checked."We made it Both in 1 hour since we last saw Madoka"Weevil said.Yugi nodded and they high fived "First one back gets to see Madoka first"Yugi said.Weevil nodded chasing after him to get to the castle first.

Meanwhile Joey ,Tia , and Tristian were looking for a good opponent so Joey would have enough star's to make it to the simi finals.Joey looked at his duel glove "Five more Star's"He thought.Joey bumped into Rex."Sorry about that"Joey said.Rex got up "Its fine how about a duel"He said.Joey nodded sure as Rex put five duel stars on the line.Tia and Tristian watched the duel.Tia noticed the one Joey was facing seem to lose on purpose.Rex Shook Joeys hand placing the seal of Orichalcos in his deck.Rex walked away.Tia was not sure but had a bad feeling."Lets head to the castle"Joey said.Joey , Tia , and Tristian walked to the castle and entered.

They noticed Weevil and Yugi arguing about who got thier first.Pegasus chuckled "Welcome finalist and friend's , The simi finals are tomorrow so get plenty of rest but first we have dinner"He said.Yugi and Weevil turned and saw Madoka who was wearing a dress."Pegasus left cloths for dinner"She said.Weevil ,Yugi ,Joey ,Tia , and Tristian went to get changed as Madoka entered the dinning room.

End of chapter 3 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 4

The smell of the food filled the air as everyone took seats at the table.Madoka smiled at Weevil and Yugi.Yugi and Weevil blushed taking sips of thier waters.Madoka chuckled taking a breath noticing Pegasus found it funny how both wanted to sit next to her but Tia and Tristian took seats next to her first.Madoka took a bite of the tomato's in the salad first.Weevil and Yugi copied Madoka eating the tomato's first.Madoka looked at Pegasus "So after the finals ,One of us final four will battle you Pegasus"She asked."Yes as an added bonus ,Besides the prizes i am giving the victor of the tournament"Pegasus said.Joey nodded remembering he needed the prize to save his sister.

After the meal was finished Madoka was stuffed."That was a really good meal"She said.Tia nodded noticing Weevil and Yugi offered Madoka thier desserts.Madoka smiled "Thanks Weevil and Yugi"She said eating both.Weevil smiled "Your welcome Madoka"He said.Yugi nodded same noticing a boy in a disguise.He handed him a cigar."Relax and enjoy semi finalist"He said lighting the cigar.Pegasus noticed it was rex raptor a person who was not focused on the tournament."No thanks"Yugi said handing it back to Rex.

Rex took it and took a puff "Understood"He said leaving.Madoka stood up "Well its late and I am going to bed , Weevil mind walking me to my room"She asked.Weevil stood up and gave a look to Yugi "I win" He said taking Madoka's hand as they walked away.Madoka opened the door to her room "Weevil would you like to come in and talk"She asked.Weevil blushed "Sure Madoka"He said noticing cigar smoke coming from the corner behind him.He followed Madoka inside."Take a seat while ,I get changed Weevil"She said.Weevil nodded as she entered the bathroom.

He looked around and took a seat on. a couch in the room.He placed his hand's together.A few minutes past and Madoka changed into her pajamas.Madoka took a seat next to him."So Weevil about our future ,Kids what do you think of the name Beatrice Kaname Underwood"She asked.Weevil smiled "I love it Madoka ,By the way I am glad were almost done with the tournament"He said taking the ring out of his pocket.Madoka looked at the ring as moonlight filled the room.Weevil stared into her eye's and they kissed.

Weevil smiled after the kiss "About our future for the wedding should we have in the forest or a church"He asked.Madoka though about it "The forest because your deck is bug themed"She said.Weevil nodded and kissed Madoka again.She smiled kissing him back."So should we invite everyone"She asked.Weevil smiled and nodded yeah kissing her again.Madoka stood up and took his hand.Weevil blushed as he had a huge smile on his face.

Meanwhile Yugi was jealous as he walked around the castle he saw the one in the disguise .He tapped him on the shoulder and noticed he was drinking beer."Name's Yugi who are you"He asked."Rex"He said hiccuping.Yugi took a seat next to him "I can't believe Weevil"He said as Rex handed him a can of beer.Yugi took it and popped it open and took a big gulp."Ahh thanks"He said with a smile.Rex nodded "I feel the same way Yugi"He said.Yugi nodded "allies" he said.Rex nodded clinking beer cans together.

The next morning Yugi had a headache as he sat at the table."What does it look like you, have a headache Yugi"Madoka asked holding Weevil's hand smiling.Yugi looked down "No reason Madoka"He said looking at a card Rex gave him.Madoka nodded and smiled at Weevil "So Pegasus who is facing who in the finals"She asked.

Pegasus put his coffee down "Oh its Yugi vs Weevil and you vs Joey Madoka"He said.Yugi stood up hearing that "I am going for a walk ,See you in the match Weevil"He said leaving his food untouched.Tia looked at Madoka and Weevil and coughed to get Madoka attention.Madoka got up "What's up Tia"She whispered.Tia nodded "Did you and Weevil take your relationship to the next level"She Whispered back.Madoka blushed "Not telling Tia"She said noticing Weevil Blush.Weevil continued to eat "Pegasus this is really good I would like to thank the chef"He said."Of course Weevil"Pegasus said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Madoka sat back down next to Weevil and placed her head on his shoulder and took a nap.Tia smiled "I am glad he makes you happy ,If Weevil ever hurts you I'll teach him a lesson"She thought.Weevil gulped "Tia you by accident said that aloud"He said.Tia laughed "Sorry Weevil "She said.Weevil nodded it was fine glad Madoka's friends would look out for her.Pegasus came out of the kitchen with a girl with a messy black hair cut."This is Kazumi Subaru our chef"He said."Thanks for the great food"Weevil said.Kazumi nodded looking at the food plates finished.She then saw Yugi's play untouched and transformed into her magical girl form."I sense evil from Yugi since his food is untouched"She said.

Madoka opened her eyes "What i miss ,noticing the chef"."The strawberry risoto was amazing"She said."Thanks ,I was saying your friend Yugi was evil since he didn't touch his strawberry risoto"Kazumi said.Weevil thought about it "Well lets investigate,Pegasus how long till the finals"He said transforming into his magical boy form.Pegasus nodded "Oh the finals can happen when ever your ready ,So take all the time you need"He said.Weevil nodded and looked to Madoka is it fine if I go with Kazumi to check on Yugi."Its fine Weevil after last night i trust you no matter what"She said.

Weevil nodded and left with Kazumi as Joey and Tristian tried to figure out what Madoka meant.Weevil and Kazumi walked around the Island and came to Yugi talking with a boy.Kazumi looked at him"Rex a kid who was has several restraining orders"She said.Weevil nodded and noticed he was switching decks with Yugi.Kazumi and Weevil got closer to listen in."So Rex this will make sure Weevil does not make it to the finals"Yugi said.Rex handed Yugi a lit cigar "Relax i granite you will win Yugi"He said.Yugi took a puff of the cigar."Definitely evil Kazumi"He whispered.Kazumi nodded as they headed back to the dinning room.

Madoka was trying on wedding dresses for fun ,Since tia thought it was a good idea to choose one now.Madoka saw Weevil who blushed at her in a pink and black wedding dress."Weevil please turn around"She said.Weevil nodded and turned around."You look lovely my Madoka"He said.Madoka blushed "Thanks Weevil"She said.Weevil noticed Yugi enter "I am ready for our match Weevil"He said with a smirk.Weevil looked at Pegasus "How about the semi finals as a tag duel me and Madoka versus You and Joey Yugi"He said.Yugi laughed "No thanks"He said.

Madoka smiled "you got this Weevil" she thought kissing him.Weevil smiled as he noticed Yugi grinding his teeth as they entered the arena.Yugi started the duel playing a monster face down and ending his turn.Weevil played dark hole to destroy the monster and played baby dragon and attacked Yugi's life points.Madoka switched to her other self feeling the malice come from Yugi."Weevil needs to be careful"She said.Weevil noticed he was in trouble with only 1000 life points left.

Weevil decide to focus and prevent Yugi's attacks.He got all the pieces of Exodia and played swords of revealing light.Yugi smirked lighting a cigar and taking a puff."Its time.for your defeat"He said.Weevil ignored him and played Exodia to win the duel.Yugi laughed as Madoka stood in front of him.

The lights went out and came on Weevil saw Madoka was back to normal.She saw her puzzle was missing and started breathing heavy and crying.Weevil hugged her."Where is where is"She kept saying.Weevil grabbed Yugi by his shirt "Do you know where her puzzle is Yugi"He asked.Yugi pushed Weevil off of him and shrugged.Weevil took a breath "I see don't know ,well will you help look Yugi"He asked.Yugi looked and saw how sad Madoka was and felt her pain."Fine I will help"He said puting out the cigar.Weevil chuckled "Thanks Yugi , now then Madoka will search for your puzzle while you duel"He said.Madoka took a breath "I need to find it , so I will help as well Weevil"She said.

Weevil nodded "Lets split into teams ,Yugi and Tia ,Tristian and Joey , Kazumi and Pegasus , Lastly me and Madoka"He said.Madoka and Weevil left first to look finding footprints outside.Yugi and Tia found tracks leading to the basement.Kazumi and Pegasus checked upstairs.Joey and Tristian decide to make phones calls.Weevil and Madoka came to a cave and each took a breath going inside after making a torch.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 5

The cave was dark , the only light was Madoka and Weevil torch.Weevil noticed water on the caves walls and noticed a strong order coming from the stones."I think its limestones or brimstone"Madoka said as they walked.Weevil saw a light and heard laughter.Weevil turned the conner with Madoka behind him , and saw the puzzle."Bandit Keith"He said noticing he was different obsessed with Madoka's puzzle.Madoka was unaware another boy was behind them wanting the puzzle.

Bandit Keith stood up "I know your there Madoka and her little boyfriend"He said.Madok placed her hand on Weevil's shoulder and went out first.She looked at Bandit Keith "I can tell your using that person as a host , who are you really"She said.Bandit Keith laughed "The name is Marik fair princesses"He said.Madoka shivered as Weevil stood by her side.Bandit Keith smirked "Now all the players are here , a tag duel"He said.

Weevil took a breath before pointing his finger at Bandit Keith "So we win we get Madoka's puzzle back"He said.Bandit Keith nodded yes starting the duel and he played card destruction and then ended his turn.Madoka and Weevil looked at thier new hands.Madoka smirked playing monster reborn to bring great moth to the field.She had great moth attack Bandit Keith life points and ended her turn.Weevil smirked using monster reborn to bring dark magician to the field and attacked Bandit Keith's life points as well.

"Interesting moves ,Madoka and Weevil"Marik said.Valon watched the duel ready to make his move to steal the puzzle.Bandit Keith played monster reborn bringing fourth one of the legendary egyptian god cards in defense."That's Obelisk the tormentor , 4000 attack and defense"Weevil said.Madoka nodded "that means our life points will be cut almost in half"She said as Dark Magician was destroyed.Bandit Keith ended his turn.Madoka nodded to Weevil noticing he drew change of heart and ended her turn.

Weevil played change of heart and won the duel.Madoka looked to were the puzzle was and saw it in a boy's hands."The name is Valon ,Its a pleasure Madoka and Weevil but I have to run"He said running away.Valon tripped and as Madoka and Weevil chased him.The puzzle flew in the air and Madoka caught it and sighed in relief.Weevil hugged her not noticing Valon got the puzzle again."Damm it"Madoka said as she and Weevil got outside.

"We find your puzzle Madoka"Weevil said.Madoka nodded falling to her knees with tears in her eyes."Madoka can I borrow your phone"Weevil asked.Madoka handed Weevil her phone.Weevil dialed tia's number first."Hey Tia a person named Valon stole the puzzle , look around for him please"Weevil asked."Sure me and my partner Yugi are on it"Tia said.Weevil hung up and dialed Tristian number.Weevil did not noticed Madoka stood up and started looking around for Valon and the puzzle.

Weevil hung up the phone after finishing talking to Tristian.He noticed Madoka was gone and looked around the woods.He found her near foot prints that were fading into the dirt."What did you see Madoka"He asked helping her up.Madoka sighed "I saw Valon get into a car and get away"She said.He noticed Madoka sneeze and felt her head."Madoka bed ,The others will look you have a fever"He said."No Weevil I am fine"She said.He noticed she had trouble standing up.

She almost fell down but Weevil caught her.He noticed Rex and waved him over.Rex noticed and helped Weevil bring Madoka to her room."Thanks Rex"Weevil said.Rex nodded and took out his cigar case."Cigar Weevil"Rex asked.Weevil waved no thanks worried about Madoka getting a wash cloth for her head.He entered her room and placed it on her farhead.Madoka seemed a little calm but was twisting and turning in bed."Madoka I can tell your still awake"He said.Madoka turned on her side looking away from Weevil.

Weevil took a breath , Madoka pointed to the door wanting to be alone.Weevil left the room and saw Rex smoking a cigar."Everyone's is back in the dinning room with reports"He said.Weevil nodded and want downstairs.He took a seat at the table.Yugi showed some pictures Rex had a person besides him had been following since the start of the tournament.

Weevil clenched his fist and punched the table.Tia looked at Weevil "Will find Valon and get the puzzle back"She said.Weevil nodded "I am going to ask Rex ,why he had these photo's"He said.Weevil headed back upstairs and saw Madoka walking around looking for her puzzle.Rex put out his cigar "Madoka you need to rest"He said trying to help her back to her room.Madoka tried punching him but Rex dodged.

Weevil took Madoka's hand "Please go back to bed , we are all looking for the puzzle and you need your rest my love"He said.Madoka nodded alright and went to her room.Weevil shook rex's hand "Thanks but I have questions about the photos Rex" he said."Sure but join me for a cigar Weevil"He said handing Weevil a cigar.Weevil took it A.D. smelled it as Rex lit it."So what the first question Weevil"Rex asked lighting his cigar.

"So why did you have those photos of Madoka and Valon watching them"Weevil asked.Rex nodded taking a puff of his cigar."I was stalking Madoka , I have a crush on her and want her to be mine"He said.Weevil wanted to punch Rex but held back."So Rex do you know anything about Valon"Weevil asked.Red nodded no taking a puff of his cigar.Weevil nodded fine taking a puff of the cigar."Disgusting how can you smoke Rex"He said putting out the cigar and going to brush his teeth.

The next morning Weevil noticed Madoka did not come down for breakfast.He took her portion and knocked on Madoka's room door."Madoka you have to eat" Weevil said.Weevil checked and the door was locked."Go away I am not hungry"She said."You have to eat Madoka , and did you get any sleep"He asked.Madoka stayed silent as she heard him place the food at the door.

Weevil saw Pegasus and gave a look can we talk in your office.Pegasus nodded and Weevil took a seat behind the desk."That's fine Weevil what is it"He asked.Weevil nodded "I am worried about Madoka can you please return her grandpa , I think it will help make her better"He said.Pegasus thought about and sighed "Fine but its your wedding gift"He said.Weevil jumped over the desk and hugged him "Thanks Pegasus"Weevil said.Pegasus made a call and left.Weevil looked around Pegasus office.

Weevil heard arguing coming from in front of Madoka's room.He noticed the voice was the chef and heard food being thrown.He left Pegasus office and took a breath noticing the food everywhere on the steps to the second floor.He saw Kazumi covered in food and almost laughed.Kazumi handed Weevil the last pie and went to go clean herself up.Weevil walked into Madoka's room and saw she was pale.Weevil handed her the pie " please eat ,my love"He said almost crying.Madoka took a single bite of the cherry pie and then throw it in Weevil's face and he dodged.Madoka then noticed her grandpa.

Madoka heard her granddad trying to get her to eat but just took a nap.Weevil sighed "I am Weevil , Madoka's boyfriend can I have your permission to marry her Grandpa"He said.Grandpa laughed "I will respect Madoka's choice but thanks for asking Weevil"He said.Weevil shook his hand and went to have some tea with him.Madoka received a text "Meet at this warehouse for a chance to get your Puzzle back"From Valon she read.She ate some of apples and then snuck out to go to the warehouse from the text.

She noticed a helicopter that was waiting and got in and noticed the pilot was gone.She found the manual and read it and took off to the warehouse.She landed and noticed Valon."Madoka you made it , I did not know you can fly a helicopter"he said.Madoka still felt a little weak "I learned how , could you return that to duel Kingdom"She asked.Valon laughed "Nope"He said.Madoka shrugged and followed him into the warehouse.

She saw the arrows leading to the puzzle witch was on a table.She noticed traps and dodged them and grabbed the puzzle. She noticed the arrows and everything was staged.She felt a rag on her face and felt sleepy and fell into Valon's arms."I hate Kidnaping this girl"Odin said.Valon nodded " But we have orders odin"He said.Odin took Madoka's phone and removed the battery and tossed it on the floor.Valon and Odin brought Madoka to the helicopter and Flew off to thier base.

end of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 6

Weevil woke up at the table and noticed Madoka's Grandpa asleep.He noticed the tea was knocked over."What happened"He thought.He stood up and walked around the area and entered the living room of the castle.He saw Yugi , Tia , Tristian , Rex ,Pegasus, and Kazumi passed out from the same tea.He took out his phone and called Mokuba."Hey Weevil its 5 am , why are you calling"Mokuba asked.Weevil cleared his throat "I think Madoka is missing , the door to Pegasus castle is open"He said.

Mokuba got out of bed and went to his computer."Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back Weevil"He said hanging up.Weevil went outside to wait for the call.He saw Kyubey "Did you see Madoka Kyubey"He asked.Kyubey walked over "No Weevil"He said taking his leave.Weevil heard his phone ring and picked it up."Hey Weevil from what I can tell Madoka piloted a helicopter from duel kingdom to a wearhouse"He said.

"All right Mokuba send me the address and stay on stand by"Weevil said."Got it Weevil by the way I'll have a taxi waiting"Mokuba said."Thanks Mokuba"Weevil said hanging up.He noticed the text and went back inside and left a note for everyone.He left and went to the docks and saw a jet ski and took it.He drove it to near the wearhouse and swam to a ladder that lead into the wearhouse.He climbed the ladder and saw the inside with the arrows and were the puzzle was at one time.

He noticed on the floor Madoka's phone disassemble.He put it back together and noticed Messages from unknown senders.He then looked in the contact's and saw a number he did not know and dialed it."I knew you would call Weevil"Valon said.Weevil clenched his fist and grasped the phone tightly "Where is she"He asked.

Valon laughed "The taxi Mokuba called is waiting outside"."The driver will give you a train ticket ,but make sure Weevil to leave yours and Madoka's phones in the taxi.Weevil nodded hanging up and going outside the wearhouse.He saw the Taxi and got in.He relaxed for a minute "Madoka I will find and rescue you"He thought.He noticed the train ticket placed in his hands as the driver took both phones.He noticed he felt sleepy in the car and took a nap.He noticed a few hours past and the taxi was at the train station.He got out of the taxi after paying the fair.

He walked to the train station and saw Valon on the platform dressed as a conductor.Weevil grabbed him by the collar "Where is Madoka"He said.Valon grabbed the ticket and pushed Weevil off of him.Valon grabbed Weevil's hand.Weevil was brought to a cabin.He saw Valon leave and lock the door.He noticed a bed in the room , along with club chairs , a desk , and a recliner with a laptop and cell phone on it.

He walked to the recliner and picked up the laptop and set on the recliner.He noticed on the screen a fireplace as the phone rang.He answered "Madoka's not here where the hell is she , the women I love"He said shouting."Weevil calm down , she safe look on the screen"The voice said.Weevil saw she was asleep.

"She is safe Weevil ,but Marik may have placed a curse on her"The voice said."How do I know your not lying Someone's voice"He said."Weevil have a drink and think about it"The voice said.Weevil noticed Valon enter and handed Him a drink.Weevil noticed it was some tea.Weevil took a breath I don't trust you but I want to save my love"He said.

The voice hung up and Weevil noticed the seal of Orchialcos on the laptop screen.He saw a flash as a tiny tear fall down his check"This is for you Madoka"He said in a whisper.Valon smiled "Ready to save Madoka Weevil"He said.Weevil stood up and nodded as the laptop fell to the floor.Weevil followed Valon to a room on the train it had stone walls.Weevil had a blank stare as the curses black marks almost reached Madoka's hart.Isis looked at Madoka "Marik has gone to far this time"She said.She looked at Weevil and Valon "Please look after her"She said leaving.

Valon watched as Weevil stared at Madoka with no emotions.Odin had the train start moving.Odin entered the room while the train was in motion.Weevil acknowledged Odin entering as Did Valon who waved.Odin watched as Isis came back in the room.She took a breath the curse is nearly killing her but the way to save her is if Weevil can remember his true love"She said interrupted."She is saved but if not her soul is sealed Valon said.Kyubey overhead this and revealed himself "Thier are other ways to save her easier ways valon"He said.

Kyubey felt a force field threw him back.Valon gave a look to Kyubey "Why would I do that this way Weevil is under our control"He said."But you do have the potential Valon , what if you have to make a wish someday"Kyubey said.Valon kicked Kyubey "Why would I have to do that when I have Master Dratz"He said squishing the incubator's head.Kyubey returned in a spare body as his old one was destroyed.He laughed a little "Oh little Valon No Idea, Mokuba hacked your phone"."When Weevil called you"He said dodging Valon's strike.Valon destroyed his phone and tossed it at Kyubey.

Valon lunged at Kyubey and picked him up."This is goodbye Incubator"He said as he opened the window.He tossed Kyubey out it."I will get you for this Valon"Kyubey said.Valon laughed at the incubators last words as he smashed into a billboard.Kyubey ran to Mokuba's and went into the open window.Mokuba was watching the security footage from the train.

"Hello Kyubey ,I have been expecting you"He said.Kyubey rolled his eyes and explained Madoka's curse and how Weevil needed to remember her to break it.Mokuba nodded "All right Incubator telepathy network now , its easier then calling"He said.Kyubey nodded "Everyone can hear me"He said.Yugi laughed as Joey and Tristian fell to thier knees.Tia was shocked and spit out her water.Pegasus was calm along with Kazumi.Rex just sighed."Mokuba take over"Kyubey said.

Mokuba nodded to Kyubey "Listen up , Madoka's been cursed , Weevil can only break it but has to remember her"."Its up to us to make him remember her"."Now then Kaiba corp ten minutes , and don't tell Seto"He said standing up.Kyubey went on his shoulder.Kyubey noticed Noah at the entrance."I am coming to Brother Mokuba"He said.Mokuba nodded fine as they went outside.

Noah noticed no car waiting or anything."How are we getting thier Mokuba"He asked.Mokuba nodded going into the workshop he turned the garage into.Noah watched as he brought out a dirt bike.Noah gave a look to Mokuba as he put on a helmet and tossed one to Noah.Noah caught it and placed it on his head."Why do you have a dirt bike Mokuba"He asked.Mokuba nodded "a friend bought it for me to keep an eye out for grief seeds"He said.Noah got on the dirt bike and they arrived at Kaiba corp.

Mokuba and Noah got off the dirt bike and saw Yugi , Tia , Tristian , Kazumi , Rex , Joey , and Pegasus waiting.Tia looked at Mokuba "I know I should not say anything but aren't you a little young to dive a dirt bike"She asked.Mokuba ignored her entering a code on the door to Kaiba corp.He went inside and grabbed duel disk prototypes and handed them to everyone."Now then we just have to get to the train"Mokuba said.Yugi nodded "Well how about that"He said pointing up.Mokuba watched as Seto landed a chopper.Mokuba gulped as Seto stepped out."Kyubey made sure I was part of the telepathy network , and Mokuba good call on the duel disks prototypes"He said.Mokuba sighed in relief "Everyone lets move out"He said.

"All right team helicopter is Seto , Yugi , Noah , Rex , Kazumi , Joey , Tristian , and Pegasus.Tia looked at Mokuba's dirt bike."So we follow on your dirt bike Mokuba"She said.Mokuba nodded as Noah gave Tia the helmet.Tia took the helmet "Fine but I am driving Mokuba"She said.Mokuba nodded fine and got on the bike after Tia.

The helicopter found the train as Tia and Mokuba followed on the dirt bike.Mokuba saw they were close to the ladder to get on the roof.Mokuba jumped on to the ladder."Really Mokuba"She said noticing Kyubey was on top of his helmet.Mokuba ignored her going on to the roof.Meanwhile Valon was in the room below drinking Tea and heard someone on the roof.He saw Mokuba come down the ladder and enter the room.Valon just walked passed Mokuba."What Valon"Mokuba said.Valon slapped Mokuba for going on top of the train."I may serve master Dratz , but whatever you did to get on the roof was dumb and you could have died Mokuba"He said.Mokuba and Kyubey gave each other looks as Valon left and locked them in the last lounge car of the train.

Mokuba took a seat for a minute after getting some ice and placing it on his face."Everyone I am on the train"Mokuba said with telepathy."Understood"Yugi and Everyone said.Kyubey looked around the room "We need the key to get out of here Mokuba"He said.Mokuba put the ice away and took out his laptop and got to work.Kyubey watched as Mokuba hacked the lights in the train.Kyubey rolled forward as he felt the train stopped."I get it Mokuba , now our allies board and we save the future Mr and Ms. Underwood"He said.Mokuba chuckled getting a map of the train "I think Kyubey they would take each others names , and Be Kaname Underwood"He said.Kyubey nodded as Valon entered.Mokuba dodged him lunging for the computer.Kyubey noticed Valon dropped the key to the train car.

Kyubey grabbed the key and ran.Mokuba followed using the computer as a weapon to knock Valon back.He noticed it shatter and left it.He took the key from Kyubey and locked the train car door.Kyubey nodded as they bumped into Yugi , Tristian , Seto , Kazumi , Pegasus, Joey ,Rex , and Tia.Mokuba and Kyubey nodded."Now then time for the next phase"Both said."Wait where's Noah"Tia asked."Dinning Car"Yugi said.Mokuba looked at Kyubey."Got it"Kyubey said."Now then once Kyubey gets Noah , we can begin the next phase"He said.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 7

Noah was in the dinning car and was drinking a milkshake.He noticed Weevil enter the car.He gulped at the same time Kyubey entered.He ran to Kyubey and picked him up." Well I was coming to get you Noah"He said.Noah nodded running throu the train cars.He saw Mokuba and everyone and stopped.

Mokuba nodded " now then everyone take one of these duel monster cards a friend provide"He said.Noah took the first card " Swimsuit Madoka 10000 attack and 50 defense points"He read.Joey took a card next " Bookworm Madoka 500 attack points 1500 defense" He said aloud.Tia took a card and tore in half " I am going to kill your friend who gave you these cards Mokuba" She said. Noah picked up the card and blushed " I see why you tore up that card Tia.

Mokuba sighed " My friend said that card was most likely to return Weevil to his senses" He said.Tia took the card from Noah's hands " I will look for some tape" She said noticing Weevil entered the train car.Mokuba handed cards quickly to Seto , pegasus , Kazumi , Rex and Tristian.Seto looked at his Student Madoka 3000 attack points and 3000 defense.Rex was impressed at his card Maid Madoka 5000 attack points and 2500 defense points. Kazumi chuckled Chef Madoka 750 attacked points and 5500 defense points. Tristan was unsure about his card Madoka love " a spell card that brings feelings of love to the surface"He read. Pegasus had a good feeling about his card Queen Madoka and her loyal knight that looked like Weevil.

Weevil stopped in font of them " I was sent to get Valon , but all of you shall fall standing in the way of master dratz"He said with no emotion.Mokuba got a call " Got it Noah your up first in dueling Weevil" He said.Noah nodded " I guess I am your first opponent Weevil , so lets begin our duel"He said.Weevil stood still as Noah played card destruction after setting a face down."Monster reborn" Noah said using his spell and brought Swimsuit Madoka to the field.

Weevil for no reason went and punched Noah and walked back to where he was standing." Why did I do that" He said as Noah ended his turn.Weevil looked at his hand and couldn't focus and ended his turn.Noah had Swimsuit Madoka attack Weevil's life points directly.Weevil's head hurt.Mokuba smirked " Now double battle Kazumi and Rex its your turn against Weevil"He said and heard the someone come from behind them and looked to Yugi.

Yugi nodded ready to duel Valon." Mokuba , I was wondering why you didn't give me a Madoka Card" Yugi said.Mokuba chuckled "sorry here" he said.Yugi looked at the card "Magician Madoka 3500 attack points and 2500 defense points if you remove dark Magician girl or Dark Magician this card gains there attack points add on top of its own" he read adding it to his deck.

" that card won't help Yugi by the way Mokuba since the train is stoped , I just used the window to escape"He said starting the duel.Valon played a face down and ended his turn.Yugi played Mystical space typhoon and destroyed the face down.He set a face down and used card destruction.He played his face down and brought Magician Madoka to the field.He attacked Valon's life points directly and ended his turn.Valon noticed Kazumi and Rex brought fourth Maid Madoka and Chef Madoka.

He noticed Weevil was close to saying her name.Mokuba crossed his arms "Tia join the duel please"He said. Tia looked at the card and pouted " fine but your giving me the name of the person , who gave you these cards Mokuba" She said. Mokuba laughed and smiled " Sure Tia , his name is Chris Magica " he said. Tia smirked and nodded " thanks Mokuba" she said. She played dark hole and brought to the field naughty madoka.

Weevil blushed and faced turned all red." Madoka how could I forget you" He said noticing all the cards. Valon thought dam it and was tackled by tristan and tied up. Weevil was angry about the card " naughty madoka , all right who had these cards " he said.Everyone pointed to Mokuba who backed away.Weevil started to chase him as Yugi finished his duel.Valon was getting mad " I know I am one of the villains but shouldn't you be saving Madoka" He said.

Weevil stopped chasing Mokuba " True , and Mokuba will finish this later" He said. Mokuba nodded following Weevil to the room with Madoka. Weevil noticed tears as she slept and kissed her on the lips. Madoka opened her eyes and looked at Weevil.She felt tears as well." Weevil I am pregnant" She said. Mokuba and everyone was shocked and fainted. Weevil smiled " I can tell were having a baby girl" He said.

Madoka smiled as he held her stomach." I feel the same Weevil" She said.Weevil and Madoka kissed as they saw Valon untied. " So the love birds remember each other , but the final battle will soon be at hand "He said fainting.Mokuba was wondering what Valon ment and checked his pulse.Mokuba gulped " he's dead" He said. Weevil gulped as did Yugi and everyone else.

End of chapter i hoped you liked it and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 8

Mokuba sighed as he was digging a grave. He looked back at the train. " Really for bringing the cards of Madoka , I have to dig a grave for Valon " He said. Tia was leaning against a tree " Yup its fair punishment for naked Madoka card " She said. Mokuba finished digging the grave and placed Valon's body in it. Mokuba started to fill the grave.

Tia watched as Kyubey came back " So did you give Chris Magica the message " She asked. Kyubey gulped " Yes and he laughed and said its a good thing you don't know where i live " He said. Tia sighed and looked in mokuba's phone and looked at the address for Chris magica and called him. " know I have your address so come by Madoka's grandpa's card shop and apologize and pay for Madoka and Weevil's wedding " She said and hung up. Mokuba walked over after finishing filling the grave. Tia handed back mokuba his phone.

Mokuba took his phone and got back on the train followed by Tia. He noticed Madoka and Weevil resting noticing Rex and Yugi doing the same thing. He noticed a smell in the air and felt sleepy. " Knockout gas " He said noticing Tristan and Everyone asleep in the next car. Tia covered her mouth and dragged mokuba off the train as it started moving. Tia and Mokuba then passed out. Mokuba woke up and noticed Kyubey arrived with Chris Magica.

Mokuba sat up noticing the train was gone. Tia yawned waking up and noticed Kyubey along with another boy with him. She stared at Mokuba and sighed " your friend Chris Magica " She said. Mokuba nodded yeah noticing Chris was in his pajamas. " Kyubey explained everything anyway our future telling friend , Mokuba said to follow the tracks " Chris said.

Mokuba nodded and started walking on the sides of the tracks as Kyubey jumped on his shoulder. Tia placed her hand on Chris shoulder " you will apologize for those cards right Chris " She said. Chris shrugged his shoulders and sighed " I will Tia , and take care of the wedding " He said taking her hand to catch up to Mokuba and Kyubey.

Meanwhile Weevil and Madoka woke up first noticing thier friends still asleep. Weevil stood in front of his love as the door opened. He noticed the women from when he was brainwashed. " Please you too follow me and to reintroduced myself , my name is Isis " She said. Weevil nodded taking Madoka's hand following Isis closely. Madoka and Weevil saw a dinning table. Isis nodded for both to have a seat and left.

Meanwhile Mokuba and Kyubey kept following the tracks along with Tia and Chris. Mokuba stopped hiding behind a log. Kyubey noticed Odin guarding the gate to a mansion. Chris and Tia hid as well. " Kyubey we need a map , So please go inside and find one and bring it back " Mokuba said. Kyubey looked at the three " Chris you get the map or check your treasure chest " he said.

Chris used his magic and looked throu his treasure chest finding a map. " Hun that was lucky " He said as Mokuba took the map. Mokuba looked at the map " All right , there is a secret passage leading to the basement " He said. Chris sighed noticing Mokuba get a text and took a duel disk out of his treasure chest and a deck of duel monster cards. Tia noticed it was more Madoka cards. " No " She said taking the deck of cards and handing Chris her deck.

Chris took Tia's deck and placed it in the duel disk. Chris mumbled under his breath " I kept losing till i started using that deck " he then noticed Tia noticed what he mumbled. Tia slapped Chris " the deck dose not matter as long as you have a plan " She said.

Mokuba laughed " its true that was his deck , i brought to wake up Weevil and Chris has lost over 10 thousand duels till he started wining with a madoka themed deck " He said. Tia looked at Mokuba who decide to stop talking. " that's better , So Chris storm the mansion while we use the secret passage " She said. Chris shrugged his shoulders " this better not be a death flag " He said going to duel Odin. Mokuba and Tia headed for the secret passage.

Odin looked at Chris " Who the heck are you " He said. Chris smirked noticing Kyubey got back the madoka deck. He took the deck and placed Tia deck in his pocket. " Oh a friend of Mokuba but lets duel " He said. Odin looked at Chris and nodded fine " i saw Tia and Mokuba sneaking off but fine i'll face you in a duel Chris " He said. Chris took a breath drawing his hand.

Meanwhile Tia and Mokuba were in the secret passage. She noticed the Madoka deck was gone. She tapped Mokuba shoulder " where is the deck of Madoka cards " She asked. Mokuba gulped " Kyubey took them and most likely gave them to Chris " He said. Tia sighed " fine i will deal with that later , lets save our friends " She said. Mokuba nodded opening the vent . " time to save the day , I guess " he said.

Rex woke up first seeing Tia and Mokuba enter. He looked at both " Alright how did you not get trapped on the train with us " He asked. Mokuba sighed " We explain later , but first my friend Chris Magica is dueling Odin " He said. Rex nodded taking out his cigar case.Tia gave a look " not the time , wake everyone up and bring them out trough the secret passage " She said. Rex nodded putting his cigar case away.

Meanwhile Madoka and Weevil noticed Isis brought a tv. " please watch , as your friends try to rescue everyone " She said leaving. Weevil noticed the duel and saw Bookworm Madoka on the field. " Mokuba's friend " He said with his hand in a fist. Madoka nodded gasping at the next card he played using a spell and covered her eyes. Weevil stood up " I know were your prisoners but I have to go punch the one dueling Odin " He screamed. Isis opened the door nodding fine.

Weevil rushed outside and noticed Chris and pushed him to the ground and punched him. " promise no more Madoka deck , or just remove that card " He said. Chris sighed " I promise to remove that card from the deck , Now then introductions Chris Magica " He said. Weevil helped him up " Weevil , now win this duel and apologize to My girlfriend " He said. Chris took a breath " one moment please , Weevil " He said playing a spell Madoka final attack wining the duel. " Sorry Madoka " He screamed and tried to walk away.

Isis sighed dragging both boys inside the mansion. Madoka looked at Weevil and Chris. " thanks for apologizing , I am Madoka " She said. Chris nodded " Chris Magica , Madoka and here " He said. Madoka took the naked Madoka card and tore in half. Weevil sighed noticing the tv was gone. " I wonder how everyone else is fairing in the escape " He said.

Chris phone rang and looked at a text. " Madoka , um the main villain should be entering soon " He said. Madoka was not paying attention as a person took a seat at the table. " My name is Dartz , now then lets have a nice chat and duel " he said. Chris noticed another text " all three of us " he read. Dartz grabbed his phone and read the message and broke the phone. " now then lets begin " He said.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
